1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication technology and, more particularly, to a receiver for data communication compatible with the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI).
2. Description of the Related Art
The MIPI defines a standardized interface between devices constituting a mobile device. The MIPI may be divided into a physical layer and a protocol layer, and the physical layer may include C-PHY, D-PHY and M-PHY. The physical layer C-PHY uses three channels in order to transmit/receive data between devices.
A C-PHY receiver includes a symbol decoder and a de-mapper. Since the symbol decoder and the de-mapper operate according to a table defining a relationship between an output and an input according to the physical layer C-PHY of MIPI, the receiver has difficulties in performing a full-rate operation for the physical layer C-PHY. Thus, the receiver cannot be fully-custom designed and exhibits low efficiency for the physical layer C-PHY. Therefore, there is demand for a semi-custom design for the C-PHY receiver.